Stolen
by Believe the Lie
Summary: Ginny thinks that Hermione could use a day off, so she does the only thing that comes to mind... femmeslash. Could be considered humorous if you've got a weird sense of humor like I do.


**Prompt:** Your prized possession will turn up in someone else's hands.

A/N: My bit of slightly AU fluff because I _needed_ to write something and I didn't feel in the mood for updating Release. Set during Harry's sixth year, though nothing correlates with the plot of HBP. _Enjoy._ Oh, and apparently all Harry and Ron EVER do is play chess.

Pairings: HrG established. Harry/Ron/Chess board... kidding, kidding.

* * *

In retrospect, there was nothing wholly remarkable about that day. With nearly a month before the end of term, the weather had decided to take a drastic turn, rising to the temperatures more common of the early summer months. It was a Saturday, but that did not stop a handful of dedicated Gryffindors from rooting themselves to chairs around the common room, attacking their studies with ferocity. 

Harry and Ron were engaged in an equally fierce game of chess, one which both boys were desperately trying to win. Ginny snickered from her position on the couch as Ron's knight was violently obliterated by Harry's bishop. She shifted her position slightly, placing her book in her lap as she read, _It is a well-known fact that, given the right circumstances, the location and configuration of many of the classrooms within the main section of the school have the ability and the audacity to change unpredictably._

She had been reading and re-reading the same sentence for the past hour, and still the meaning of the words had not sunken in. _It is a well-known fact that, given_--

Hermione burst into the common room in a fury, the Fat Lady's portrait clattering violently behind her. Everyone looked up from their work to focus on the girl who had so rudely interrupted their concentration. Ginny continued to read contentedly from the book in her lap.

"I've officially looked _everywhere_," Hermione exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. She threw her bookbag haphazardly onto the floor and collapsed onto the couch next to Ginny.

"What were you looking for?" Ron asked distractedly as he advanced his other knight a few spaces on the board.

"My copy of Hogwarts: A History. Someone's stolen it!" she cried, throwing her arms up in defeat.

Satisfied that the world was not about to end, everyone returned to their work except Ginny who looked up from her book with an amused smirk. She flipped through the pages idley, searching for nothing in particular. "You'd think they would include at least a _sentence_ on the Room of Requirement," she stated simply, trying to provoke a response from Disgruntled Hermione. "I mean, I've almost read the whole thing and there's absolutely _nothing. _It's not like it would be betraying some huge secret; everyone in this school has had wild, passionate sex in there at _least _twice..."

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet the younger girl's, "Ginny, what _is_ that you're reading?" Ginny merely grinned and flashed Hermione a glimpse of the front cover. Her eyes grew wide, "Is that my...? _YOU _took it?! Why you rotten little...!" Hermione made a grab for her book, missing by inches as Ginny sprung up from the couch and sprinted across the room and through the portrait hole, Hermione's prized possession clutched tightly under her arm.

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked, bolting from the couch after the girl in question. She had gone about four feet before the hem of her robes caught on the heel of her shoe, sending her flying unceremoniously to the ground.

The portrait hole swung open again to reveal the grinning face of the youngest Weasley. She caught a glimpse of Hermione sprawled on the floor and promptly stuck out her tongue before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Seeing this, Hermione leapt to her feet and quickly shed her cloak, bunched it up into a ball and flung it across the room. She gave Ginny her best death-stare. "You're a dead woman," she said coldly. Ginny's eyes widened as the smile dissolved from her face. A moment later, she was sprinting down the corridor with Hermione Granger in tow.

"Your move," Ron remarked as he removed Hermione's cloak from its landing place atop his head.

Harry pondered a moment, scratching his chin thoughtfully before responding quickly with a flick of his wrist and declared defiantly, "Check mate."

"Damn."

* * *

Ginny burst through the front doors of the school and continued to run at a feverish pace across the grass, inhaling the crisp spring air as she went. The gap between herself and Hermione had widened considerably. _Too much time in the library, 'Mione,_ she thought, grinning internally. Fifteen years spent growing up with a mess of older brothers gave her a favorable advantage over the bookworm. 

However, the textbook under her arm was beginning to feel like a hundred pound weight and she doubted if she could run for much longer. Quieting her deep breathing for a moment, she could hear Hermione's own labored breathing from a few yards away. The Lake was close, it only took her a few more seconds to reach the shore. Chuckling slightly to herself, she acknowledged her simultaneous victory and defeat as she collapsed into a heap on the grassy bank.

Hermione approached and stood over Ginny who was lying on her back. She scowled. "You... are such a _twit!_" she managed to get out as she gasped for breath.

Ginny grinned maliciously as she pulled Hogwarts: A History closer to her chest, "Aw, you know you love me."

She smirked at the absurd timing of Ginny's remark. The smirk gradually turned to a grin which in turn broke out into a fit of laughter. Ginny joined in, the two of them laughing uncontrollably at everything and nothing at the same time. The older girl sunk to her knees and stretched out in the grass beside her girlfriend. Ginny carefully slid the book off of her chest and tossed it lightly to the side. She leaned in closer to Hermione as their laughter died down and wrapped both of her arms around the older girl's body.

Hermione released a sigh of content. "Why'd you steal it, Gin? You had me worried sick all morning," she murmured as she laid her head on Ginny's chest.

"How else was I supposed to get you to come outside with me?" she replied innocently.

Hermione chuckled, "You could have _asked_."

Ginny ran her fingers deftly through her girlfriend's hair. "And you would have said 'No' and continued studying," she said simply. "Which is why I had to resort to the juvenile tactic of book-stealing." She brought a hand to Hermione's chin and tilted her head upward, capturing the older girl's lips in a passionate kiss.

Several feet away, the forgotten pages of Hogwarts: A History fluttered in the breeze as two girls took advantage of a warm spring day.

* * *

A/N: Exam season should die. -goes back to studying AP World- 


End file.
